


FetishEDD

by GameDameNatasha



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Blunt talk about fetishes, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Oneshot, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameDameNatasha/pseuds/GameDameNatasha
Summary: "Hey, Dee, what's your fetish?"What's a conversation about fetishes between friends?
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	FetishEDD

"Hey, Dee, what's your fetish?"

"Excuse me?!"

To say Eddward was shocked would be an understatement. Even more so he was embarrassed, face flaming as red as his compatriot's hair, eyes wide to be asked such a thing. "That is a highly inappropriate topic, Kevin. I must ask you to desist this line of conversation immediately and refocus yourself on your studies."

"Nah, my work is done, Dee, check it. Besides, I've asked plenty of my friends about their fetishes, dude, it's not that weird. Friends talk about stuff like that, now and then."

Such information made the button nose on the intellectual scrunch up in distaste. Not to think of people having fetishes or even sharing them among their peers. No, it was more the fact that Edd knew one of Kevin's closest friends was Rolf and thinking of what the son of a shepherd might find enticing was a bit alarming. Of course, after the initial thought he forced himself to _stop_ being so judgmental in regards to his fellow cul-de-sac citizen. Rolf was simply raised within a different sphere of influence and it was incredibly rude, even in his own head or as a gut reaction, to adjudicate that any sexual desire he had would be gross or immoral. Double Dee got so far into his own mental flagellation that for a brief moment he forgot that there was even a question in the first place, until the ginger snapped his textbook closed. The sudden noise in the quiet and pristine kitchen startled the nerd hard enough that he squeaked in alarm. 

"I ain't gonna judge ya', dude. I promise. I mean, ya' trusted me enough to come out to last year, remember? Even before you told Skipper and Lumpy. I helped you then, didn't I?"

Edd was smart enough to know that Kevin was trying to play upon both his trust and guilt to worm an answer from the brainiac. Edd, however, was not stoic enough to remain unaffected, despite his knowledge of what the other was attempting. In fact, it was very much working. _Sigh._

"While that is true, Kevin, I do not require help with my... Fetish, as you say. I am well aware that it is a commonly shared one, both among my fellow homosexuals and heterosexuals. I also know that it has likely stemmed from my childhood, as it were, meaning that anyone who knows my past and present well enough could easily draw parallels into why such a thing might... fascinate me. That could leave me open to ridicule or disgust over the very idea and lead people into thoughts that are not strictly true as to why I may find it interesting, therefore making close friends view me in an unsavory light." 

"..."

"Ahem. If you knew what my fetish were, you may jump to conclusions as to why I enjoy it and then think me a pervert."

"Ohhhh... Nah, I wouldn't do that... Well, that ain't true. It's not like... ya' ain't into kids or murder or something really gross, are you?" 

"GOODNESS NO! Kevin!"

"Dude, relax, I was checking! Then nah, I won't judge you, dweeb, just out with it. C'mon, please? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

The redhead was staring at him with such a pleading expression. Why this was important to him, Edd could not figure out. Perhaps he was struggling with his own sexual security in his fetishes and was looking for validation that his were no weirder than the rest of the population? If that were the case, as a good friend, Eddward should help assuage his fears. It did not hurt that Kevin seemed the sort that would take his explanation at face value and accept that the smartest Ed had indeed psychoanalyzed himself and understood completely Why his fetish was his own and not read farther into it than what existed. Even still... Such a thing was making him feel red in the face again and already his fingers were tugging at his beanie, ready to pull it down over his head to escape the outside world into his safe haven of fabric. A deep breath helped somewhat, at least he didn't feel quite so overheated and flushed after it. That didn't mean that he stopped tugging though, glancing over at Kevin from under the bottom of his hat. 

"As long as you promise that you will not inform anyone, especially your friends from your sporting clubs... I suppose I can inform you."

"C'mon, Double Dweeb, have I ever gossiped about _anyone_ , especially my friends?" 

That was fair. He had never heard of Kevin doing such, mostly because the jock preferred to just grunt to show he was listening to such topics, but never joined in. Having a friend that was so laconic when the topic didn't involve sports, his motorbike or other similar interests did have its perks. 

By the time Double Dee started to talk, his beanie had made the trip all the way down to half past his nose, eyes completely removed so that he didn't need to see Kevin's initial and likely judgmental reaction. 

"I... find the idea of calling my significant other by the term 'Daddy' to be appealing. That is not to say I find my biological father a subject of attraction, but that the idea of someone stronger than I tending to and caring for me, perhaps with as much concern as one might show to their offspring, makes my heart rate increase and my body feel breathless." 

There, he had done it. Not only that but Edd didn't find himself immediately greeted with laughter, which made him feel a bit better. Until he realized he hadn't been greeted with _anything_ but silence. That didn't seem correct. Had Kevin left? Was this only a prank? Surely Kevin would not do that to him, not after all these years of friendship. Right? Nerves forced Double Dee to push his beanie up to take a peek. Kevin had NOT left. What Kevin had done however, was move closer and he was almost nose to nose with Eddward. The high strung teenager could not help himself, he screamed and almost fell over backwards off the stool he was perched upon. The captain of the football team was much faster than expected though and managed to wrap an arm around his slight frame to keep him upright so that a trip into the first aid kit was unnecessary. Assuming that Edd's heart did not actually beat out of his chest, as it felt it was attempting to do. 

"K-Kevin?!" How embarrassing, Double D had not stuttered in such a way for 7 months, 16 days and 3 hours and now he would have to start counting again. 

"Hey, Dork, calm down, I ain't gonna hurt you. Or, ya' know, let you hurt yourself. I just... well, hell, maybe you'll understand if I tell ya' that my fetish is just, ya' know, being in control. Not with all those whips and chains and stuff, but by taking care of my... what's that term, 'significant other', an' protecting them and stuff like that. I guess ya' could say, I wouldn't mind being their daddy..." 

Double Dee had trouble focusing on the words at first, mostly because the whole time Kevin was speaking he was inching forward as if Edd had suddenly developed some sort of magnetism. That and the muscular arm had not left his waist either and his heart was pounding so loudly he was afraid the other members of the cul-de-sac might call the police for a noise violation. It was the word 'daddy' that returned time to a normal speed and shoved the whole sentence into his brain to be sorted into some semblance of order. Unfortunately, Double Dee didn't get a chance to analyze everything to death as he might normally since moments after his mind caught up, it left again when chapped lips pressed to his own. It was his body without his logical mind that instinctively clung onto Kevin and returned the kiss, for which his heart would later thank him. 

The kiss was fairly chaste and short, since Kevin almost immediately after pulled back so they he could dart his gaze between Edd's eyes and try to read what he was feeling, thinking... Whatever he saw must have been good however because he smirked at the breathless nerd, making a shiver race down his spine. 

"I can see your brain racin' at a million miles. How 'bout we pick our books up and then ya' let me take ya' out for ice cream?"

"Yes, I think that would be appreciated."

Kevin didn't let him go, however, just staring at him expectantly, brow raised and Edd worked to figure out what he was supposed to do next. Kiss him, hug him, what? The jock obviously wanted Something. Oh! 

"I mean, yes, thank you... daddy?"

That was apparently the right answer because he was finally released so that they could clean up. When they were done and had put their shoes on at the door, Kevin leaned over to give him a kiss to his forehead before an arm went around his shoulders. 

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I literally haven't written any stories in years. I have no idea where this or the drabble before it came from. EENE wasn't even my fandom that I wrote for? Or a cartoon I really watched besides in passing if I left the TV on. It's un-betaed, hell, I didn't even re-read it properly.


End file.
